


Hurt - Malex Fanvid

by JoCarthage



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: Michael Guerin and Alex Manes through 10 years of their relationship.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Hurt - Malex Fanvid

Watch it on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2N93l9AjE

It's also uploading as a watchable file, so if the YouTube video is down in the morning I'll post the link here:

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of feelings about the placement of every single clip, but it's 1:30am where I am, so if you're curious about anything, leave a comment and I'll reply!


End file.
